Too Save Everything
by Brebaby
Summary: Set in Today! John Cena and Steve Randal in Boston...one in relation to a gang the other a pro wrestler. See a sneak peek into their lives as a couple and how one moment saves both of their lives! Better than it sounds i promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Good News

"Oh god Johnny…SHIT!" John collapsed on top of Steve and quickly rolled off the other man.

"Sorry, I didn't crush you did I?" Steve shook his head. Steve relaxed for a few moments before he turned and made to find his clothes. Once dressed he noticed John was no longer in the room but he could hear running water in the bathroom. Steve shook his head he knew there was never a chance between him and the beautiful blond; it would always be just this…sex. He was tired of this and he didn't know how much more his heart could take of the torment but he was too addicted to leave it behind for good.

John had called him the previous night when he had gotten back to Boston and the young gangster had immediately left the party in search of his wrestler. He had been surprised to hear from the wrestler so soon but John didn't give him an explanation and he wasn't about to ask the other. John walked out of the bathroom and shot a weird look to Steve. When Steve didn't respond he waived his hand in front of the other boy.

"What?" Steve said looking up at John.

"You zoned out man. You ok?" Steve nodded and continued his search of his other shoe.

"Hey John do you see my other shoe?" John looked around when he spotted it he picked it up and held it out to the other man. Steve went to grab it but John grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You gonna come back soon?" Steve nodded and took the shoe and put it on.

"Text me when you want me to come over. Ok?" John nodded and Steve dropped his head. He finished and made for the door, he took one look back at John's retreating back and left. The house wasn't large or what you would think a star wrestler would own but it was bigger than his. In this area he really needed to watch for the cops or he would be picked up for being poor in a rich neighborhood. Steve laughed at the irony but quickly made his way out of the area and back to his own hood. He had moved from Tulsa three or four years ago with his mom. His dad had kicked him out one final time and instead of continuing to stay with his friends his aunt and mother came and got him without a choice. Life here hadn't been much better than in Tulsa but at least he didn't have to deal with the fights with his dad.

Steve continued downtown until he came upon a shady area. The apartments were filled with drugs and hookers. He walked past a couple guys sitting on a stoop and nodded to them, they nodded back and Steve continued on. As he came up to a not so grungy apartment, it being one of the newer apartment complexes, he made his way up the steps exchanging "hi's" and hand slaps as he made his way up. Making it to the apartment door he unlocked it and headed inside. No one was home of that he was sure. He made his way to the back room grabbed a few things from his room and made for the door again. He needed to make sure that he had everything before he left he won't be able to come back again at least for a few hours. He checked his pocket for his smokes, blade, keys, and other things he may need and made for the door.

Steve made his way down the street to one of the rattiest apartments on the block and knocked on the first door he came too.

"Hey Randal where the hell did you disappear off too last night?" Steve nodded his hello and shrugged his shoulders.

"Had some business to attend too." The other gave him a look but let it go.

"Killer, what we got going on today?" Steve asked the man. Killer had been one of the first people he met once he made his way to Boston. He was a tall black man that stood about 6'2 and 210lbs pure muscle. He had spent just as much time in jail as he did out and Steve knew that he probably shouldn't hang out with these guys but ignored the nagging feeling. He understood all Dally's stories from New York now and won't want to live in the bigger city. He had found a whole new respect for his former friend.

"Hey man what's eating you?" Steve shook his head.

"Just thinking about my old home." The other boy nodded knowing the story about Steve's move.

"Have ya heard from any them boyz?" Steve shook his head. He had sent letters and even tried to call but he had never heard back from any of the boys in Tulsa. The last person he had talked to was Evie and that had been two months ago. She had told him that she would say hi to all the guys for him and that everyone was doing well.

"So any way's what's up for the day?" Steve asked.

"Man same shit, chillin and sellin'." Steve smiled and reclined back. They weren't street dealers if their customers wanted something than they came to them and only during certain hours and they were never the same on any day of the week, less chance of getting caught. Soda felt his cell vibrate and pulled it out.

'Hey what are ya doing?' he read from John.

'nothin just chilling with my boyz' Steve replied as five or six other guys walked through the door.

'You seemed distracted this morning. Did I do something?' the text came through and Steve screwed up his face while thinking. He lost himself in thoughts of this morning and it was two or three minutes before he realized that he was being spoken too.

"STEVEN RANDAL" Killer yelled.

"Huh, what?" Steve asked looking around. All the guys were laughing at Steve's face of confusion.

"Who the hell you texting that you are all in another world on us?" Killer asked with clear intrigue.

"Nobody ya need to know about." Steve said with a smile. The other boy whispered 'well see about that' and Steve just chuckled. He quickly sent back a 'no' to John and tucked his phone away. He knew John would answer but he wasn't going to risk being caught again. He slightly listened to the conversation the guys were having about the females, drugs, who got busted and so on. He eventually drifted off to sleep on the couch not caring that he was supposed to be on duty.

"Hey man you gonna get up?" Killer said shaking Steve.

"Hmmm…what?" Steve asked sleepily.

"Man you feel asleep. What is with you, man? Every few weeks you act all weird and then you go back to normal." Killer looked at him worriedly.

"Nah man I'm just not sleeping right lately. That's all." Steve said sitting up. He checked his phone and there was a missed call and four messages. He checked the messages all of them from John… 'Yea ok if your sure', 'hey man just tried to call', 'you coming over tonight', 'hey man you alive?'. Steve chuckled at the last. He hadn't answered a text from him one other time. He had been arrested, he was let go because he wasn't involved, John had gotten so pissed and slightly worried about the other.

He texted John back saying that he was fine and he would be there around 11. It was currently 8:20 and he hoped time would fly. A few customers filed in over the course of a few hours and Steve was extremely bored. Around 11:15 Steve made up an excuse and peace'd out making his way to John's house. He was so tired by the time he made it there he wondered if John would care to skip the sex in favor of just a blow job and sleep. He didn't know why he was so tired as of late but it was so annoying.

"Hey man?" John said walking up the driveway just as Steve was coming up. "Your late"

"Haha yea it took me longer to get out of there than I thought it would." John smiled and gestured for him to go inside. Once they made it inside John pushed Steve up against the door and kissed him hard. Steve's kissing was lazy he just was so tired and John seemed to notice.

"Hey what's up with you?" Steve shook his head and smiled moving in to kiss John again but John pulled back. "Come on man please tell me?" John knew he cared about the younger male quite a lot and in the past few months since they meet things have progressively gotten closer and closer. John's wrestling career had put strain on their relationship. John wasn't quite sure what type of relationship this was anymore but he liked it just the same, although some days he wished for more…okay most days.

"I'm just really tired and I don't know why. We slept last night and I took a nap today." Steve said just as he stifled a yawn.

"Are you feeling ok?" Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around John's neck. He loved being the non-aggressor in the relationship. John wrapped his arms around the younger man and Steve laid his head on Johns shoulder before Steve knew what was happening John had picked him up bridal style and was walking to the bedroom. He only played the role of a top dog because he had too, he never liked being in control and loved being with John because he didn't have to be in control.

"Not really. I have been nauseated for days and I'm always tired." John looked at the man as he laid him down gently on the bed.

"Why don't we just get some sleep then?" John said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked as John laid down next to him.

"Of course, babe." John wrapped his arms around Steve. "I'm happy you're here" John whispered.

"Me too John, me too." Steve reached up and kissed the other man softly.

"Steve?" John knew he had to take the risk this time and he was not going to back out. He had been trying to ask this for a while.

"mmmhhhmmm" Steve responded.

"I know there is nothing exclusive or official with us but I would really like there to be. What do ya think?" John asked rather nervously. At the beginning of the statement Steve's head had popped up.

"Really?" Steve asked. When John nodded Steve attacked him with a kiss that could stop John's heart.

"Of course, wait what kind of title?" Steve asked.

"Well boyfriend's sounds silly, especially with us so how about…exclusive lovers. Steve, I want you by my side. I hate when you walk out that door in the morning and I don't know where you are gonna be or what your going to be doing all day. I don't know if your gonna be in jail or dead from day to day and as a fuck buddy I really can't ask you to stop dealing, but I hope as a lover I can get you to see how much danger your in." John said finally admitting the truth. "I care about you so much and I don't want you to ever leave me even for a short period of time." Steve kissed the man on his lips gently.

"I don't know how to stop luckily I'm not in the gang I just hang with Killer so if I want to get out I can. I don't know how easily it will be or how long it will take." Steve said honestly. He knew how dangerous a gang here could be so he was never initiated but leaving would still be hard.

"If I have to move you to California I will do it but I want you safe and all too myself." John said wrapping Steve closer and placing a gentle kiss on his nose. "What's the matter?" John asked as Steve sat straight up in bed.

"I don't know I feel like I'm going to puke." Steve said as he bound out of the bed and to the bathroom. John followed really concerned about his young lover.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital?" Steve shook his head.

"No I don't have any insurance it's probably just a flu bug." Steve said holding his stomach. John nodded but didn't look any less worried. Steve threw up only once more before he brushed his teeth and John helped him back to bed.

"Damn let's just get some sleep." Steve nodded and got as close as possible resting his head on John's chest and quickly falling asleep. John followed after an hour of just watching his lover in sleep.

The next morning John woke up to the sounds of someone in the bathroom losing whatever was left in his stomach. John rushed to the bathroom. He noticed upon walking in Steve looked paler than he did the night before and John was starting to get scared because when he looked there was blood mixed into the contents.

"Alright that's it you're going to the hospital now. No arguments!" John helped him up and he was able to wash his mouth out before leaving in John's car.

When they arrived at the hospital color was starting to return to Steve's face but John still wanted him to be checked out. He checked them in and gave his address to the lady for the bill. Steve helped John fill out the paperwork and was soon called into see the nurse. John continued to sit there until Steve noticed his absence.

"Aren't you coming?" John smiled and walked with him. They were led in to a room where the doctor would be with them shortly.

"Let me take your vitals and then the doctor will be in." Steve nodded at the woman. She did a few minor tests like pulse, blood pressure and breathing. She nodded at them then left the room.

"John I'm kinda scared." John nodded and stood next to the man and pulled him close. They didn't have to wait long for the doctor to come in. She was a female named Amy Clarkson.

"Ok Mr. Randal what seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"Well I'm really tired; nauseas, and today I woke up puking." Dr. Clarkson nodded and wrote a few things down.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"A lot of cramping." She nodded.

"Ok I think I may know what's going on here. Why don't you lay back?" Steve nodded and felt the doctor push lightly on his stomach after pulling his shirt up just a bit.

"I'm gonna get you an ultrasound just too be sure but I'm almost positive I know what's going on. " Both men nodded and followed the woman to ultrasound. She moved them into a room and had Steve lay down. She squirted the liquid on too his stomach and he hissed.

"Sorry I know its cold." She placed the handle on his stomach and moved it around a bit. "I knew it." Both boys turned and looked at her. "We'll let me be the first to say congrats boys. You're pregnant Mr. Randal." Steve looked at John with worry in his eyes but all John was doing was smiling. He got up and joined his love at the bed and kissed his head softly.

"Really?" The doctor nodded her head and pointed on the screen.

"I'm assuming you haven't eaten much because of the nausea?" Steve nodded. "That's why there was blood the morning sickness wore on your esophagus and caused a small tear. You should be just fine just eating more and we will have to get you on daily vitamins." Steve nodded and looked to John.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve was looking at John trying to find any amount of doubt in his eyes but could not find anything but love filling them.

"Of course. This is wonderful news." Steve smiled and John kissed his forehead again.

Alright those of you who are waiting for my other stories to update please be patient I'm doing the best I can. I seem to be having a lot of requests for stories and on top of that I'm having writers block on one. Please don't give up hope within the week both other stories and this one will be updated.


	2. Guns

Chapter 2

A few days later Steve was making his way from his mom's apartment to the pay phone down the street from the apartment complex. As he made his way he was cautious of his surroundings but at the same time very lost in thought. The previous day he had said goodbye to John again as he left for his house show but the new key burned a hole in his pocket. John had insisted that he have a set of house keys in case he wanted to stay at the house just to get away from things but Steve thought it was too big and empty without the man to stay there.

He walked up to the phone and dropped the change in and dialed an all too familiar number. It rang three times and just as Steve made to hang it up he heard a voice.

"Hello?" The man on the other line said.

"Hey! Pony?" Steve asked.

"Yea who is this?" Pony asked in complete confusion. Most people could not tell him from the rest of his brothers on the phone.

"Wow kid I would be offended but it's you. Where's your bro?" Steve asked.

"Oh I Steve. He is ummm…getting ready for work let me see if I can find him." Pony asked. Steve heard him set down the phone and yell for Soda. He could hear muffled voices in the back ground. He hoped Soda would answer he knew he didn't leave in the best of ways but he missed his best friend.

"Hey Steve," Soda said picking up the line, "How are you?"

"Hey man I'm good. I miss Tulsa bad but I'm getting adjusted. How is everybody?" Steve pressed.

"They are good. Pony's doing well in school. The soc's are calmer lately, it's kinda scary. Darry's Darry and Dally's the same. Everyone else is normal too." Soda explained.

"Yea I got a new found respect for Dal. Don't know how he survived New York. Boston is really dangerous." Steve leaned back against the brick wall and sighed. He missed everyone back home but he knew he could never go back.

"Hey man I got to get to work. I'm sorry." Steve nodded knowing full well the other man couldn't see him.

"Alright, is it okay if I call again?" Steve asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Ya I guess." Steve smiled and said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. He picked the phone back up and put more change in and dialed another familiar number.

"Hey babe! How ya feeling?" John said answering the phone.

"Not too bad. I finally got to talk to Soda." Steve said happy to hear the other man's voice.

"Good. Do you think he will forgive you?" John asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna try. Besides it's not like I can go back and fix things especially not now." Steve said huffing.

"Yea, well I'm sure he will forgive you eventually just give him time. I'm sorry baby but I have to go do a photo shoot. I'll talk to you later?" Steve frowned he knew John was busy but he wished the man was with him now.

"Yea if I can get to the damn cell to work. I think I busted it again." Steve said laughing.

"Alright text me and let me know. I'll hopefully talk to ya later." John said and Steve said goodbye as he hung the phone up. Steve made his way to "Killers" even though John had asked him to avoid hanging out there. Steve knew he had no choice he had to make some money and if he just up and disappeared people would start looking for him.

"Hey Killer" Steve said walking in the door. The other man nodded at him and Steve sat down on the couch. He grabbed his cigarette and lit it. He had also promised John he would quit but the doctor told him it must be slowly so as to not harm the baby.

"Where ya been man?" Steve shrugged and leaned back taking a hit off his cigarette. "Ya know man your very secretative." Steve chuckled at this comment.

"Nah man I just wasn't anywhere important. Using the pay phone to call back home is all." Steve said knowing the tone in the other man's voice. Steve knew better than to fuck with Killer I mean Killer wasn't a nickname that was giving for fun.

"Who'd ya call?" Killer asked intrigued by the other boy. Killer actually thought that the only reason why he kept the boy around so long is because he intrigued the hell out of him. Just when he would get close to figuring Steve out Steve would throw him for a loop. He normally would get pissed and shoot the fucker but Steve was different he wasn't cautious he was just laid back and he never got into other people's business just kind of kept to himself.

"Back home" Steve replied not giving any more information.

"Why thought they weren't talking to ya" Killer asked.

"Yea they picked up this time" Steve said crushing his cigarette out in an ashtray.

"Why didn't ya use the cell?" Killer asked in confusion.

"Broke it again I think." Steve said pulling the phone out of his pocket. He looked at it a few times before pulling the back off and pulling the battery out. He stuck the phone back together and turned it on. He decided to ignore the other man for a while and proceeded to try and fix the damn thing. After about an hour he was able to send and receive texts but nothing more. He had no idea what was wrong with it.

"Did ya get it working?" Killer asked as he noticed Steve coming back to the land of the living. He never did understand how Steve could tune the entire world out whenever he wanted too.

"Yea at least text messages." Steve said as he sent a text to John letting him know he could text but not call. Steve started paying attention when there was a commotion down the hall. Killer got up to see what was going on not daring to open the door while Steve hid everything in the apartment. Without any warning he heard "Shit" as the door came flying open.

"What the hell ya doing out man?" Killer said to the man now currently standing in the middle of the apartment with two other guys. All three were tall around 6 foot and black as night. Steve suddenly felt extremely out of place.

"Who's he?" The man asked Killer.

"A friend." Steve meet the other man's eyes for a minute before looking at the wall again.

"Get rid of him." The man said too the other two guys standing next to him.

"Nah man he's cool, I swear. Kratz, don't worry so much. Ya want a beer?" Killer asked the man. Steve paled at the mention of that name. Kratz was known drug dealer and was, to his knowledge, serving life for 6 or 7 murders, drug trafficking and other charges.

"There are days I could kill you Killer. Why the fuck did you say my name? This kid didn't know my from shit now I have to kill another man. Jesus, do you ever think?" The man looked at his two acomplises and motioned at Steve.

"Seriously he won't say anything." Killer said trying to fix his mistake.

"Yea I didn't even catch the name." Steve said finally speaking up.

"Oh really. Are ya sure about that?" Kratz said pulling out a semi-automatic and pointing it at Steve. Steve gulped hard and nodded.

"Yea no idea who you are." Steve said effectively getting the statement out without stuttering.

"Good, I find out someone narked on me I'm killing you first no questions asked. Got it?" Steve nodded and sat back on the couch. He was shaking so hard he didn't know if he could stand any longer but he didn't want to show weakness. He was scared shitless for him and his child, one false move would kill them both. Kratz and his drones sat down and started to talk business with Killer and Steve tuned them out looking at his phone.

"What's with that guy?" Kratz asked Killer in a low tone.

"Aww…nothing. He's trying to give us privacy I swear he thinks too much. The man will space out but still be able to notice his surroundings…its' weird." Killer replied.

"Why doesn't he wear the mark?" Kratz asked noticing his lack of ink.

"He's new. Only been around for a few." Killer said trying to get around telling Kratz that he wasn't in the gang. This was slowly turning into a very dangerous situation for both men.

"And ya trust him already. You are losing his trust or are you lying to me?" Kratz said tilting his head. Steve had heard most of the conversation since he had been brought up. He was officially starting to worry. He surveyed the area marking his quickest and safest exits if this were to get bad. With any luck Kratz had the only gun and his hunchman were as slow as they were dumb.

"Ya well he's not new-new. Look I haven't had him inked yet that's all." Killer said. He knew being second in command was dangerous but Steve was definitely putting him on thin ice. "Do you want me to get rid of him for now?"

"No but I'm thinking of getting rid of you at the moment! Now tell me what the fuck is going on!" Kratz said losing his patience.

"He's not that new he's been around for a few months but he's not really in the gang. He just hangs with us for something to do. He knows nothing and if you hadn't shown up he would never have known who I was connected too." Killer said trying to brace for the impact this would take on his leader. Steve who now perked up a little more at the truth being spouted waited to see the reaction and how he would have to react.

"Are you dumb? You really are a complete idiot. Why would I leave you in charge?" Kratz asked standing up. Both his drones stood up also. In all the commotion Steve made his exit without being noticed. One thing he thanked the lord he had learned how to do with his father was come and go without being heard. He made it out the door of the apartment and to the stairs before he booked it. Once down the stairs he heard a gun go off and he ran even faster. He officially knew he wasn't safe here anymore. He made it too his apartment with nobody stopping him and when he entered he seen his mom.

"Ummm…I have a problem." He said closing the door and trying to get his breath back.

"And what's that." She said turning to look at her son.

"I need to disappear for a while!" He said quickly as he moved around the room to get some things before throwing them in a bag.

"Why what did you do?" Steve shook his head.

"Nothing, ma. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Steve texted John and said FIRE! Will be at the house in 20 call you from there.

"Where are you gonna go?" She asked officially worried about her son. He hadn't caused one bit of problem since coming here and she knew if he was freaked she should be freaked.

"With a friend, I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore it's safer this way. Please just don't be stupid if people start askin where I'm at say I ran away." Steve's mom nodded and frowned as her boy walked out the door. Steve took every alley he knew to get as quickly to John's as possible. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around his stomach trying to protect the baby. He managed to get into the rich side of Boston without anyone noticing him. With his keen observation he knew he wasn't being followed so he made a bee line for John's place. As he came upon the house he noticed cops coming down the street.

"Shit" he said under his breath but tried to act normal.

"Sir, what are you doing around here?" The officer asked Steve as the car pulled over.

"I'm just heading to a friend's house." Steve said turning to the officer.

"Ah huh. Who's your friend?" The cop asked.

"John Cena" Steve said. He knew it would be hard to believe even if he had nicer clothes on. Unfortunately, Steve had on a pair of baggy pants and a long t-shirt…otherwise known as street attire.

"Really and how do you know him?" The cop asked. Steve knew he was suspicious.

"We have been friends for a long time. I need a place to crash so he said I could stay there." The cop eyed him.

"What's in the bag?" The cop asked Steve.

"Just some clothes, if you want to look go ahead." Steve said offering the cop the bag. Steve did everything in his power to just be nice and not give any attitude to the cop.

"Alright." Steve handed the bag over and the cop looked through it. Not finding anything suspicious the cop handed the bag back over.

"Is Mr. Cena home?" Steve shook his head.

"Nah I got a key to his place." The cop looked at him weird.

"Look I can prove it too ya. His house is right there come with me and I'll show you it unlocks it. Plus I'm supposed to call him when I get there if it makes you feel better." Steve said with a smile. He was really getting pissed at this cop knowing somewhere out there Kratz was looking for him.

"Alright let's go." The cop said as he locked the car and walked with Steve. Steve pulled out his keys and opened the door. He put his stuff down on the floor and walked into the living room grabbing the phone and called John.

"Hey, no I'm fine I got here alright. Hold on I got stopped by a cop on my way in could you reassure him that I'm allowed here?" Steve waited for the reply and handed the phone to the cop.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir but I really did just want to make sure." The cop said to John. The cop noticed the picture sitting on a shelf not far from where he was standing of John and the boy he caught walking in the area. He believed him then but was still cautious.

"It's not a problem Mr. Cena sorry for taking up your time." He handed the phone back to Steve and Steve told John he would talk to him in a bit before hanging up. John was patient only because he knew that if it was FIRE then the cop should not hear it. Steve and John had come up with texts that were inconspicuous such as FIRE which meant deep shit is happening and I am in trouble, some others were EMS- I got hurt, FUCK- which meant I got locked up, and CODE- which meant can't talk now. They had come up with these a while back after Steve had gotten arrested.

"I'm sorry sir, can't be too cautious around this part of town." The officer said to Steve. Steve nodded and smiled.

"Yea, no it's no big deal. You're just doing your job." The officer left on that note for his car. Steve watched him drive away before going upstairs to the bedroom and closing the door and calling John back.

"Hey baby, we have a really big problem." Steve said as John picked up the phone again.

"What is wrong Steve?" John was panicking, part of him wanted to grab a flight home to make sure Steve was ok the other part of Steve on a plane to him.

"Well, I went over to talk to Killer after I got off the phone with you and while I was there these guys showed up. Which won't have been a problem if Killer had kept his mouth shut but of course he said the guy's name and everything went downhill from there. All I can say is he is an escaped convict and I didn't stick around to see if he wanted my blood but I'm almost positive I barely survived the day." Steve was officially freaking out and John could tell.

"Why were you over there? You promised me!" John said he knew he shouldn't snap at Steve but he was really worried about the other man.

"I know but if I just disappeared Killer would be out looking for me where as if I told him I was leaving town than he won't look for me and I could remain in Boston without the threat of someone taking me out at any moment. Babe I'm really scared." Steve said finally letting the tears fall from his eyes. He wasn't scared for himself he was scared for his child.

"I am too. I'm sorry for snapping. Look I'll be on a plane home tomorrow. We will figure things out then. Just don't leave the house." John said. "Oh and lock everything up and turn the alarm back on. That way if anything happens the police will be notified." Steve did as he was told phone in hand.

"Ok everything's locked and the alarm is armed." Steve replied sitting on the couch.

"Good. Babe, be careful and I love you." Steve smiled. They had never gone as far as to say that and he was so happy that John had said it.

"I love you too. Bye." John replied and both boys hung up the phone. Steve made himself comfortable in John's bedroom and watched some TV before passing out.

Okay Read and Review guys. Hope you like it and by the way my last update should come tomorrow or Monday and that's Steve's Whoops. Those of us who can't even get lucky on their birthday and have the day off are jammed with work and shit. Thanks for understanding!


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3

Steve woke to a knocking on the door. He cautiously left the bedroom and made his way to the front door. He looked out the window and saw a guy that kind of looked like John but a little shorter and longer hair. He was relieved that nobody had found him yet. He opened the door.

"Hey, I'm John's brother, Matt he asked me to come get you before I picked him up at the airport." Steve nodded and let the door open as he ran back up the steps. He quickly changed, brushing his teeth and grabbing his keys.

"Oh ok I'm ready to go." Steve said coming back into the room.

"Alright let's go get him." Matt and Steve went out the door and got in Matt's Explorer. They drove to the airport in basic silence only breaking at one point.

"Hey so your like my brother's boyfriend right?" Matt asked, slightly curious. He knew his brother was into both but this boy was definitely from the wrong side of the tracks. He would have to talk to him about this. It wasn't healthy for John to be taking in strays.

"Yea, I guess. We never really put a title on it. Didn't really need one." Steve said continuing to stare out the window. He could feel the disapproval coming off in waves from the other man. A short time later they made it to the airport.

"He is getting off at terminal B 4." Steve nodded at him and followed the man to the correct terminal. It was a rather large airport and Steve knew that if it hadn't been for Matt he would have gotten lost at least a few times. They made it to the terminal gate and waited for the boarders to come off the plane.

"Steve! Matt!" Steve turned to the sound. Relief evident on his face when he seen John. He instantly moved towards him and when he was close enough he threw himself in the other man's arms. John pulled him as close as he could.

"You ok?" John asked. Steve nodded still scared.

"Yea just scared." John pulled Steve closer and turned to his brother. Matt had watched the entire seen between the two. He was astonished at his brother's actions. He could see love in his eyes and as he watched Steve he knew he judged way too soon. They obviously cared about each other and if their actions didn't say that then their eyes did.

"Hey bro, it's good to see ya." Matt smiled and shook the hand John had extended. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Hey no problem John." Matt smiled at both men and they made their way towards the exit. Once in the car Steve in the back and John and Matt up front.

"Alright Johnny, what's going on?" Matt had picked up the fact that Steve was spooked and knew something was going on.

"It's just a small problem, Matt. Nothing to worry about." John smiled at his brother's concern. The ride back to John's was quiet. John got a call on his cell phone about half way home.

"Umm no there is no one there at the moment….It went off?...yes please do!" John said into the phone pausing for responses. John hung the phone up.

"Someone broke into my house." Steve looked up and connected eyes with John. He instantly started shaking out of fear. They pulled up to the house to see cops outside of the house. John told Steve to stay in the car and the brothers got out.

"Sir's you can't be here." The officer said coming up to the Cena brothers.

"This is my house." The cop nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sir we apprehended the suspect you want to come this way and see if you know him." The cop pulled the man out of the cop car. Steve recognized the face immediately, it was Killer. He wasn't dead. Steve jumped out of the car without thinking and ran over.

"Hey, you're alright." The man nodded.

"So are you?" Steve nodded.

"How did you find me?" Steve asked Killer.

"Not hard, I've known for a while. Look Steve get out of here while you can. He is pissed we both got out." Killer said to Steve.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Well when you left he got pissed and distracted and I went out the window and down the fire escape and he fired a shot off at me." Killer replied. John, Matt and the cop were clearly confused as to how the boys knew each other.

"John its Killer." John nodded in understanding. Steve had whispered it to the other man.

"Officer I think we may have a slight misunderstanding here may I talk with these men first?" John asked the officer. The officer nodded and gave the three some privacy.

"I think you both should tell the cops what's going on." Both men stopped their whispering and looked at the John with shock in their faces.

"Are you nuts I don't have a death wish?" Killer responded.

"No, I'm saying you could bust this guy give him every piece of information you know and be put in witness protection and disappear. You," John said turning to Steve "I could make disappear without a problem."

"I'm not talking to the cops about any of this. It's way too dangerous." Steve said and Killer nodded.

"I would rather go to jail for breaking and entering then be a nark." Killer added.

"Either way I'm getting you out of town." John said to Steve.

"That would be for the best. I think he is more concerned with me right now." Killer said. The cop came over and put Killer back in the car.

"Sir I don't want to press charges against him. He is a friend of Steve's. He was watching my house while I was gone and it's a big misunderstanding." The officer smiled.

"Ok sir, that's not a problem." Killer was pulled back out and the cuffs were taken off. There was a foreign noise as the cops were getting ready to get into their cars. Everyone turned towards the noise and three shots rang out from a car sitting across the street. It pulled away quickly and one of the cops went after it. John turned around to look at Steve but he wasn't standing there. He looked down and seen both Killer and Steve bleeding.

"Oh god, baby hold on please." John said falling to his knees next to the younger male. Matt had dropped hearing the shots hiding him and now was running towards John to help him. Matt had been on his way to his car to leave the area when everything had happened.

"John is he ok?" John looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, check Killer for a pulse please?" The younger Cena moved over to the other boy and checked the boy's pulse.

"It's still there." Matt said. He looked for the bullet wounds finding one in his stomach and finding another in the left side of his chest. Matt put pressure on the one and instructed the cop who had finished calling in an ambulance to put pressure on the other. John was busy checking over Steve who seemed to be unconscious. He found one gunshot wound in the boy's shoulder but could not figure out why he was unconscious. Just as the ambulance showed up Steve started to wake up.

"Hey what happened?" Steve said to John.

"You were shot, how's your head?" John said worriedly.

"I think I hit it when I fell." John nodded and called the first EMT over. "He is pregnant." Matt looked up at his brother but John didn't see the look. Matt was extremely surprised and hurt. Normally his brother told him everything, he knew he was seeing someone but he was under the impression it wasn't serious. Now the boy was pregnant.

The EMT's strapped both boys onto a gurney and put them in separate ambulances rushing them to the hospital. John was petrified; he had no idea what he would do if Steve lost the baby or if even worse Steve didn't make it.

"When did you find out he was pregnant?" Matt asked as they climbed into Matt's explorer. Matt put the explorer in reverse and backed out of the driveway before switching to drive and taking after the ambulance.

"About three days ago. He hasn't been feeling well so I took him to get checked out and we found out." John said looking off into the distance.

"Why do you always do this John, you get yourself mixed up with these guys who are going to use you for your money. Now, you got one pregnant. How do you even know it's yours? Your never home long enough to know what he is doing." Matt said going into a rant.

"Matt, shut the fuck up and drive. Do me a favor, stay the hell out of my business and never dis Steve in front of me again. I can understand it when it was actually losers but Steve is very different. "John said letting his anger get the best of him at first before finally calming down.

"Sorry John I'm just worried you will get hurt like the last time." John sighed he knew his brother cared about him but bring up Jeff at a time like this wasn't helping.

"I'm over the whole Jeff thing. He was an asshole nothing more." John said as they pulled into the parking lot for the hospital. John got out and ran into the hospital Matt not far behind him.

"I'm here for Steve Randal he just came in with a gunshot wound." John said to the nurse.

"Relation?" the nurse asked not even looking up.

"Boyfriend and only person considered family." John said the woman never looked up at him.

"Sorry can't help you family only is allowed to know medical business." The nurse continued with the paperwork in front of her until John slammed his fist down on the counter. She looked up and smiled realizing who he was.

"I want to know how Steve Randal is or I'm going to go through that door and find him myself." She nodded seeing the fury in his eyes.

"He is in surgery. When his doctor comes out I'll let him know you're here." The nurse said. John took a seat in the waiting room with Matt. Five minutes passed before John stood and started to pace back and forth. He was scared shitless that Steve wouldn't make it through this.

"John sit down. I'm sure he will be fine." Matt said trying to comfort his brother.

"I don't know what if I lose him or the baby. What am I gonna do?" John said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. An hour had passed before they heard anything on Steve. A man, middle aged in a white coat walked out of the double doors and made his way to John.

"Are you Mr. Cena?" The doctor asked. John nodded.

"Is Steve ok?" John was completely freaked out by this point.

"Yes he will be just fine. He was shot in the shoulder. He may have some problems with his collarbone and movement at times of stress but otherwise I don't see why a full recovery can't be in order." The doctor said. John was relieved.

"What about the baby?" The doctor smiled.

"The baby is just fine. Although we did have to put Steve out for a bit to calm him down. He did almost lose it because of the stress his body was under. They are both strong and hung on." John smiled and shook the doctor's hand. "I'm sure you would like to see him?"

"Yes please." John said. He followed the doctor through the double doors leaving Matt in the waiting room. They won't let both back so John sent Matt home.

"You know you caused quite a stir in here." John raised a questioning eyebrow at the doctor's comment, "All the nurses that it was something else that you are so protective over the young Mr. Randal." John laughed.

"Yea I get that sometimes. It's either that or they get pissed cause it's not them." John replied.

"Well then I'll say we got lucky today then." The doctor said with a chuckle. He opened the door for John and showed him where Steve was at. John pulled up a seat next to the still sleeping man.

"John?" Steve questioned as he woke up when someone grabbed his hand. John kissed his hand and smiled.

"Hello baby" John said as he looked up at the man's face. He outlined Steve's face with the lightest of touches. "You had me scared to death. I just thought you should know." Steve smiled.

"I'm sorry." Steve said weakly. The officer came through the door.

"We would like to ask you two some questions." John nodded at the officer and Steve just laid there. "My name is Officer Franks, Do either of you know who would want to kill you?" John looked at Steve and with a nod John decided to tell the officer everything.

"I don't want my boyfriend involved in any of this but we can help a lot. Steve called me two days ago shortly after an incident. He is being chased by an escaped convict the one on the news." The officer nodded, "the man that was shot, Killer is his next in command and was with Steve when Kratz showed up to talk to Killer. At that point Killer opened his mouth and said that Steve wasn't in the gang and had no affiliation and Killer had said Kratz's name in front of Steve. They took after both boys. Steve hid at my place because he is pregnant and we are assuming he is the one that came after him today." John said finishing up.

"Is all of this true Mr. Randal?" Officer Franks asked.

"Yea I didn't know who Kratz was until Killer said something and I was too afraid to tell the cop that stopped me on the way to John's yesterday. I was only looking out for my child." The officer nodded.

"I understand but you do realize you are in a world of trouble if he finds out you survived." Steve nodded.

"I believe I have an answer for that. Did Killer make it?" The cop nodded.

"He barely did. In fact were not laying odds until tomorrow when they know more." John nodded.

"No matter which one I believe everyone should put out a statement that they both are dead and I can sneak Steve out of town and no one will know the difference. I'm sure you can get Killer to testify but I don't want Steve to have anything to do with that." The cop nodded in understanding.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean we just have to report that two boys were killed in a drive by nobody has to know their names or why there is no bodies. Plus if we can get Killer to help with the case then we can give him immunity and Witness Protection. Are you sure neither of you would like it?" John shook his head.

"No I can take care of Steve and myself." John said squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

Okay guys here's the thing if you like it you must review…I'm not feeling loved anymore . I will only post another chapter after receiving at least 5 reviews! Thanks and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.


	4. Homecoming

Chapter 4

A Month Later

Steve had been spending a lot of time with John. John had decided that the best place for Steve was by his side and coincidently that was on the road with the WWE Superstars. That was also a problem at first seeing as only fiancés and spouses could be on the road but John got Hunter to make an exception due to the circumstances. Steve was currently sitting in the bathroom of their hotel suit throwing up everything in his stomach.

"Baby, you in here?" Steve heard John come back in the room with the breakfast he had promised an hour ago when he left.

"Yea in the bathroom and if you bring that smelly shit near me I'll cut you." John shook his head at his boyfriends threat but smiled to himself that the man never changes. John absolutely loved that about him, no matter what atmosphere you put him in he will always be himself.

"Ok baby, how ya feeling?" John asked walking into the bathroom.

"A little bit better" Steve said as he sat on the edge of the tub not willing to leave the bathroom yet. John sat next to him and pulled Steve close rubbing his back. Steve shot out of his arms and after losing his stomach again turned on John.

"OUT! You stink sorry babe I didn't mean to yell." Steve shrunk down by himself and started to cry. He hated these hormones and now his body was rejecting the one smell that normally would get him into bed. John was heart broken he did not want to leave the man to cry on his own but he didn't want to make him sick again.

"Baby come here let me hold you." John said as he pulled Steve's hand toward them. It seemed like this round of morning sickness was over and Steve could breath a little easier.

"I hate this. I hate being pregnant. I hate morning sickness." Steve said into John's chest as he curled into his lover. John cracked a smile he knew the hormones would be something that would try his patience but so far they have made Steve even more loving than normal.

"It will be fine Steve just give it time." John said placing his hand on Steve's stomach and rubbing. Steve smiled at the other man as his stomach calmed completely down. Steve realized his breath and got up to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. Suddenly he turned on John and smiled.

"Baby what did you bring us for breakfast?" John shook his head and smiled.

"Pancakes and sausage with maple syrup and hash browns from downstairs" John said smiling. Steve kissed him and walked out to eat. Steve had been craving breakfast for the past week or so. Every time he ate he wanted breakfast food. He joked and said it was because he never ate breakfast and now he's making up for all the lost time.

"Thank you babe!" Was the only response he heard as he walked out of the bathroom to see Steve already digging in. There was a knock on the door and John moved to answer it.

"Hey Randy" John said as he opened the door for his best friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing hey Steve" Randy had grown fond of the young man. "How ya feeling today?"

"Mmmm…not bad….now" Steve said between bites of food. Randy chuckled.

"So have you guys figured out what you're doing for our two week break since you can't go back to Boston for a while?" Randy asked sitting on the couch in the room.

"Yea it's a surprise" John said as Steve looked up at him in confusion.

"Oh well you're more than welcome to come visit me in St. Louis if you guys get bored." Randy said smiling.

"Alright we will keep that in mind, it's actually good that you said that because it depends on how the surprise goes how long we stay so maybe we will split it and stay there for a week then come visit you for a week." John said wanting to spend time with Randy. He had neglected most of his friends in order to be with Steve so he wanted to spend some time with them and most of the time Randy's was one big party.

"John, where are we going?" Steve asked finally done eating.

"That's a surprise, why would I ruin the surprise?" Steve frowned but nodded. He was nervous he didn't know why but he was. John would never put him in harm's way but whenever John got into his surprises Steve got nervous. The boys talked about that nights show and what was going to happen. John kind of had the night off only having to make a voice out against Kane. Randy was back but not on Raw mostly presenting on Smack Down.

**A few days later**

"Come on babe we are going to miss our flight!" John yelled through the hotel room. Steve rolled his eyes and huffed. He was having an issue getting his pants done up and would have loved it if John would shut the hell up. He knew there were on a time crunch but he was in a pissy mood and didn't want to deal with anyone. "Baby did you hear me?"

"Yes John I heard you all of Charlotte heard you" Steve snapped. His shoulders fell and he tried to get the jeans buttoned under his growing belly. John frowned at the tone that Steve had used.

"Baby are you ok?" John asked walking over to Steve. Steve turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"No, I'm fat I can't even get jeans on!" He managed to spill before he completely lost it. He had no idea why he was crying but figured the hormones were getting to him again.

"Steve your not fat your pregnant" before John could get anymore out Steve snapped at him.

"Yes that doesn't make it any different." John shook his head.

"Yes it does, you glow. You are absolutely beautiful why don't you try a pair of my jeans they are a little bigger." Steve nodded and allowed John to lead him into the main room. John handed him a pair of jeans and Steve easily put them on. John smiled and took Steve's hand and kissed it. "Are you ready now?" Steve only nodded.

"John I'm sorry I don't know what that was about." Steve said feeling bad for the way he treated John.

"Baby it's ok its just the hormones. Don't worry." John smiled and they checked out and headed to the airport. Steve learned quickly that being pregnant and being on an airplane was not fun. He had to make two quick runs to the bathroom. John had followed him both times and even cussed out the one flight attandent when she knocked on the door to make John leave. She had apologized after finding out that he was pregnant and sweetly left crackers and club soda at his seat. The flight wasn't long and Steve quickly realized where they were when they got off the plane.

"Baby why did you bring us here?" Steve asked his nerves now going over board.

"I thought it would be something good and a way to see everyone." Steve nodded and headed to a bench to rest for a moment.

"John, sit down there is something I need to tell you." John sat down and looked at Steve worriedly. He thought that bringing Steve back to Tulsa would be something the other would love not stress him out like this. "I need to be honest with you. When I left here I told you me and Soda got into a huge fight which was true but I never told you what it was about. When I found out I was leaving I never told anyone. I was dating Soda at the time and we had just come out when I found out. I didn't want to ruin the last few weeks with him so I just kept it to myself and I told him four days before I left. To say he was mad would be an understatement especially when he met my mom and she mentioned the phone call two weeks earlier." Steve said clearly worried as to how John would take the news. "I know that I am in love with you but I need you to know that they may not let me in anymore. In fact you may have to protect me cause last I knew Darry wanted to pound me into the ground."

"Well he won't touch you. I mean Steve you gave them time to calm down and it's been almost a year since you left. I can't imagine he will want to throttle you now." Steve nodded and leaned on John's shoulder. "And by the way I love you too"

Steve just smiled and they made their way to baggage claim. They found their stuff and John rented an explorer. Once in the truck John and Steve found a hotel checking in and dropping off their stuff and Steve took an hour nap with John curled around him.

"Hey how was your nap?" John asked as Steve woke up.

"Yea how about you?" Steve asked smiling at his boyfriend.

"Good, do you want to grab some food and then go see your friends?" Steve nodded he was nervous and didn't know if he would be able to eat much but he was going to try. They stopped off at a little diner and got some food. Steve's nervousness only increased as John paid the bill. He had no idea how the gang was going to react to him, or John, or to him being pregnant.

"Are you ok?" John asked as they got back into the car. Steve only nodded and smiled. John grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed to give his support. Steve directed John to the Curtis's house, Steve noted the time and realized that most of everyone would more in likely be there. As they pulled up Steve seen Ponyboy look at the car and then disappear of the porch into the house. All the guys came out on to the porch just as Steve opened the door and got out of the truck.

"Hey guys" Steve said standing awkwardly by the truck. He waited for a reaction from the gang which felt like it took hours before Soda stepped forward and off the porch walking towards Steve. Steve didn't know what was going to happen but was ready to protect his stomach just in case his best friend took a swing at him.

"Hi Steve" Soda said stopping just in front of him. John had gotten out of the car just as Soda stopped walking. He was scared that the man would take a swing at Steve and wanted to be able to protect him if anything should happen. John's worries were put to rest when Soda reached out to hug Steve. Steve's tension just went right out when Soda hugged him and whispered 'I missed you'. He also knew though he had to introduce John and tell the gang about the baby, but he wanted to tell Soda first.

"Soda, I need to tell you something." Soda's eye's shifted to John and he braced himself for the impact of news. "Yes, Soda that's my boyfriend." Steve said knowing that Soda had already known what was going to happen.

"I kind of figured anything else you want to share" Soda said with a smile. He was ok with Steve even though it had hurt for awhile he had his own news for Steve.

"Umm, actually yes I do. I'm kindofpregnant." Steve said quickly. Soda stood there for a moment without any reaction trying to pick apart the mumbling sentence and when he did a smile quickly replaced his frown. Steve had a momentary freakout when Soda frowned but seeing his smile made him completely relax. The whole time this conversation was happening John was leaning on the car and all of the guys were staring at the boys in front of them trying to hear anything. Of course both Soda and Steve had been basically whispering so as to give some privacy.

"Wow, really?" Steve nodded and Soda gave him another big hug. "That's awesome, isn't it?"

"Yea I kind of like it." Steve said jokinly looking at John. John gave him a smile and Steve held out his hand. John moved around the rest of the car and took his hand.

"John I want you to meet my best friend in the world Soda." John smiled and shook Soda's hand.

"What a way to introduce me." Soda said laughing. "Hi, wait I know you from somewhere." John laughed.

"Yea I'm kind of famous." John said his tone was jokingly but was completely straight face.

"He's not kidding, Soda he is famous. He is John Cena." Soda's jaw dropped and his look of surprise took a minute to get over.

"Jesus Steve how the hell did you get you him?" Soda asked with amusement. "Oh by the way I have some news too. I'm dating someone."

"Who?" Steve said clearly interested.

"Curly" Soda said, Steve looked incredulously at his best friend.

"What! As in Shephard's little brother?" Soda nodded. "Oh you have to tell me how that happened."

"Why don't you say hi to the gang first. By the way how long are you in town?" Soda asked as they walked up to the house.

"A week. We didn't know how everyone was going to react so we were only going to stay a little while. It's not like I can go back to Boston anytime soon so we are going to stay in St. Louis for a week and then go back on the road." Soda looked at him questioningly "I'll explain later." Soda nodded and the walked into the house.

"Hey guys" Steve said looking around. No one said anything all looking at Soda before they did anything. Soda smiled at Steve and the gang. Two-Bit was the first to speak up.

"Hey Steve how's it going!" Two-Bit sprang up and gave Steve a 'manly' hug. Soon everyone was giving in to the urge to say hi and hug their friend. Darry and Dally were the last two and hadn't said a word.

"I should throttle you into next week." Darry said making his way over to Steve.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't superman." Steve said with a smile.

"You know I haven't heard that nickname in about a year." Darry grabbed the boy and gave put him in a headlock. John who had stood back waiting for Steve to be reenteded into his friends could not keep quiet anymore.

"Please let go of him." John said stepping up. Darry did and the entire gang turned to let the new guy standing in the Curtis livingroom.

"And who are you?" Darry asked about to take the anger he still had about what Steve did out on this guy.

"Hey John it's fine, don't worry that was Darry's way of saying he is still pissed at me I'm fine I promise." John nodded as Steve had come closer to him and laid his hand on his arm. Steve smiled at John and he relaxed a little. "Don't mind him he's a little over protective, but while were on the conversation." He said turning to the rest of the gang. "This is my John, my boyfriend"

Darry looked at Soda then at Steve then to the new guy. He couldn't believe this little shit would bring his new man into his house with his brother only feet away. He understood that Curly and Soda were together but still he broke his brother's heart again and especially with what happened with Sandy you would think that he would know better.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing him here!" Darry yelled. He went to swing at Steve but John stepped in front of him and Soda grabbed his brother.

"NO DARRY, why don't you let him finish before you throttle him." Soda said pushing his brother back into Dally. "Hold onto him please." Dallas nodded and held on to the oldest Curtis who was trying his best to get out of Dally's hold.

"Darry I'm pregnant you can't hit me." Steve said coming out from behind John and stepping closer to the older boy. John didn't like this situation one bit but bit his tongue. He moved within a step of Steve just in case. Darry had stopped struggling the minute he had heard Steve's news.

"What? Are you trying to hurt him Steve?" Darry asked finally breaking out of Dally's arms as the other boy had been distracted.

"No, Darry that's why I told him when we were outside that way if he was mad or hurt, which I would notice cause I have been friends with him for years, I would have left. He is fine with it and he actually seems happy. Yes I realize I handled the situation wrong when I left but I think we both know what would have happened if I had told him when I found out about leaving. We would have fought constantly and then possibly ended badly this way he didn't know a thing and he was happy until I had to leave. I thought I was doing the right thing." Steve said ending his little rant. Darry was now sitting knowing he couldn't throttle the boy without possibly hurting the child so he was attempting to calm down.

"Are you really ok with this Soda?" Soda turned to his brother and smiled.  
>"Yes, Darry I mean it hurt but I know that Steve and I were too good of friends to continue being angry at him. I realized when I talked to him a few weeks ago that I really did miss him." Soda turned to Steve and smiled.<p>

"I'm sorry maybe this was a bad idea Soda." Steve had noticed no body's face change and could tell the gang was pretty pissed at him currently. Staying would only lead to more fighting and he couldn't handle this. "I think it's best we leave and let the information sink in."

"Steve you don't have too" Soda said trying to stop this situation from happening again. He seen a repeat of a year ago in his head the only difference was John. Last time had been Steve's mom waiting to whisk him off now it was John and he didn't know when he would see the other again.

"Yea I do Soda, don't worry we are not leaving tomorrow. If things don't change then we will leave earlier but it's still planned for the end of the week. We are staying at the Comfort if you want to come see me. Oh and by the way Dally, I give you a whole new set of respect for living in New York." Steve smiled at him and waved goodbye to Soda and ushered John out the door. He could tell John was made at how the whole situation went down but he knew that was the better than how it could have happened. The both got into the truck and John made his way back to the hotel the only sound in the car had been instructions when John got stuck. Steve looked out the window thinking about everything. He was doing his best to stay calm and not lose himself in his emotions. He was so mad at Darry and yet he understood why Darry had been upset.

They both made their way into the hotel and up to their room before anyone said anything.

"Are you ok?" John asked. Steve shook his head as the tears welled up in his eyes. John crossed the room from where he had been empting out his pockets on the table to hold Steve.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to go there. I knew it wasn't going to be good. I should have known better our friendships are over. Nothing is going to make this better. No matter what I do it will always be that I hurt Soda and no one will ever get over that." John rubbed Steve's back as he guided them to the bed. They sat down and John let Steve cry it all out.

"Why won't they forgive you. You made a mistake friends are supposed to forgive." John asked.

"Because hurting the younger Curtis's is like a huge no-no. They are the most kind hearted of the group. The rest of us are hardened from the streets and our lack of great parents. Those two are innocent and I broke that innocence by hurting Soda in everyone's eyes. What they don't get is that Soda isn't innocent, not anymore, not after Sandy." John nodded knowing the story of Sandy already.

"Babe maybe just giving them some time will let them cool off." Steve's crying had calmed down a little and just curled into a ball in John's side. John tightened his hold on the younger man.

Hey guys I know it's a little late in the weekend but I ended up pulling long shifts all weekend hell I basically lived at work. I know this update is long overdue so here it is! Hope you like read and review


	5. Forgiveness?

Chapter 5

Both boys awoke to a knock on the door in the early morning. Soda was confused as to what the sound was so John a little clearer in the morning stood to answer it. As he opened the door he couldn't believe who was standing on the other side of said door. He moved aside and said Steve's name to gain his attention from the sleepy man.

"Steve, baby wake up!" John said gently waking him as he hadn't realized in the two minutes that he left the bed the other had fallen asleep again. Steve's eyes opened and looked around before smiling at John.

"Hey who was at the door?" Steve asked not really caring and trying to fall back asleep but the other's words stopped him.

"Dally, I believe is his name." He looked at the other greaser and seen him nod.

"Hey Steve" Dally said feeling a little weird for waking them up and disturbing them.

"Dally! What are you doing here?" Steve asked clearly confused.

"I'm here to ask why you said what you said to me." Soda nodded.

"Mmmm…give me a minute." Steve said running into the bathroom to lose the contents of his stomach as he got a wave of nausea. He finished losing his stomach and brushed his teeth before rejoining everyone in the room. "Sorry, pregnancy."

"It's alright." Dally said smiling. He still couldn't believe Steve was pregnant he never begged the boy for being a bottom.

"Alright I got into some major trouble in Boston. That's why I said it. I don't know how you survived up in New York. I was only in Boston for what a year and I put myself in some major shit." Steve said sitting down next to John on the bed.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" Dally said clearly worried about the boy.

"I got myself messed up with a gang. Now I'm hiding from them cause I got an escaped convict after me, but everyone in Boston thinks I'm dead so I guess it's ok now." Steve said casually.

"Oh wow Steve you would. Was it your big mouth that got ya in trouble?" Dally said shaking his head.

"No you're funny though, it was actually a friend of mine who opened his big mouth." Dally nodded. "But on the plus side you're not the only one with a bullet wound now." Dally's eyes bugged.

"What!" Steve chuckled and John frowned at how Steve had said it. He hated it when he joked about that day.

"Yea drive by." Steve said pulling his shirt to the side so he could show the wound.

"Steve you idiot I told you to keep your head low and behave and instead you go and get yourself shot." John smirked as Dally berated him.

"Yea I know Dally I really didn't do it on purpose actually it's all my friends fault. He had a really big mouth." Steve said shaking his head and pulled himself closer to John.

"Why don't you tell me everything?" Dally said. Steve nodded and explained everything to the older man and by the time he was done he didn't know if Dally was more pissed or afraid for him. He could tell by his face that Dally wanted to hit him hard but restrained. After another hour of catching up Dally left saying he had shit to do and left John and Steve to themselves.

"Babe I'm hungry." John nodded.

"Well why don't we grab a shower and head out to grab some food." Steve nodded and the both headed to the bathroom. As they stripped down John noticed Steve's slight baby bump. He smiled and pulled Steve in before kneeling down and kissing his stomach. Steve giggled and put his hands through John's hair. John stood up and kissed Steve soundly wrapping his arms around Steve's waist as the other wrapped his arms around his neck. As the kiss turned passionate John picked Steve up allowing the other to wrap his legs around John's waist.

John stepped into the shower both feeling the warm water cascading down them. John pinned Steve against the wall of the shower and pulled away from the kiss, instead attacking Steve's neck. Steve let a moan slip out as their hips grinded together. John's hands were tweaking his nipples and the grinding of their cocks was driving him over the edge.

"John, I need you!" Steve moaned out. He couldn't take the foreplay anymore he needed to fell John inside of him.

"What do you need Steve, tell me." John husked out. Continuing to grind his hips loving the way that Steve was losing control.

"God fuck, I need to feel you." John smirked it wasn't what he wanted to hear but he was getting closer.

"Mmm…not enough come on Steve." John said lowering his mouth to cover one of the nipples and biting playfully before soothing it with his tongue.

"Oh damn, I need you to fuck me NOW!" Steve said thrusting his hips against John. John smirked and let his hand travel to Steve's hole. He slid a finger in quickly adding another before and changing the angle.

"Fuck!" Steve said as John brushed that spot. He seen stars but chuckled when he heard what John said.

"Yea that would be my plans." John said adding a finger and continuing to slam into that spot making his lover moan like a wanton whore. John pulled his fingers out when he thought that Steve was ready for him. Using the water as a lube he slid into his lover slowly. He stopped once he was fully sheathed in him allowing Steve to readjust.

"Move!" Steve said through gritted teeth. John chuckled but started moving slowly at first before picking up speed with his thrusts. He slammed in hard only changing his angle a bit before he heard Steve scream out.

"More….faster…god fuck" Steve said way past being able to bring out coherent sentences. John followed the commands and let loose slamming into him only cautious of the baby that his lover was carrying. They were both getting close so John grabbed a hold of Steve making sure that he had him pinned with his other hand and Steve was able to hold himself up a bit. He pumped Steve as he continued slamming into him and it wasn't long till Steve felt himself lose it.

"John!" Steve's muscles tensed and John couldn't hold on any longer as he thrust back in and let himself go crying out Steve's name. He rested his head on Steve's shoulder as Steve did the same to him. John felt Steve unwrap his legs and he gently set him down holding on until he knew that Steve was steady on his feet. They both finished their showers washing each other off before climbing out and drying off. The water had turned cold quickly and both boys were shaking. They dressed in jeans and sweatshirts, as the air outside was cold for the fall.

"Are you ready to head out for food?" John asked Steve as he rejoined him from the bathroom.

"Yea, where do you want to go?" Steve asked as he opened the door to the room and walked down the hall. They decided on the same dinner from the night before, Steve claiming it was the best in town.

******Later that night********

Steve and John were curled up on the bed getting ready to watch a movie on TV when there was a knock on the door. John got up to answer it and was surprised by what he saw.

"Steve, it's for you." John said stepping aside allowing everyone to enter. The entire gang filled their way into the hotel room.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Steve asked clearly scared as to what was going on.

"Dally told us what you told him about Boston." Darry said as he stepped up, "I figured I kinda owed ya an apology. Guess things kinda happened fast. I was just a little worried about my kid brother."

"Darry it's alright I would have acted the same way we all would have." Steve stood up and the two hugged…well half hugged as greasers aren't mushy.

"Are you really considered dead now?" Soda asked from behind a guy John didn't remember from the day before.

"Curly Shepherd you sly dog I didn't even see you come in, and yes Soda I am. How ya been?" Steve asked.

"I'm alright gots a feelin your life's been lot busier than mine." Curly said. John winced at the horrible speech but didn't say anything.

"Alright guys I really didn't introduce him yesterday but this is John. John this is Curly, Two-Bit, Pony as you know both Darry and Dally." He said pointing to everyone as he said their name. John nodded to everyone before sitting on the bed again.

"How the hell did you end up with him Steve?" Pony had asked the million dollar question everyone had wanted to know since Soda told them who he was.

"Well that is kind of a good story. I was at a party and some of us decided to go to one of the bars downtown. So we left and went to a bar we know we could get into called Legendary, it's not really in our area but we went anyways. We all got into the bar and were having an awesome time until a rival gang came in and started causing some problems cause we were in their area. I didn't have anything to do with it so I just kinda slipped away and in my haste to get away from the fight I bumped into John and Randy. Randy started hitting on me cause he was trashed and John apologized for him. We started talking and then pretty soon, after quite a few drinks which on top of what I had already I was incredibly drunk, he took me home and well I'm sure you guys can guess the rest." Steve ended his story chuckling to hide his own embarrassment.

"Wow Steve partying it up in the big city." Two-Bit said holding his beer up. Everyone laughed at Two-Bit, Darry just shook his head.

"Well man we were just gonna see if you could forgive a bunch of crappy friends?" Darry asked smiling at Steve and John.

"Of course Superman, how could I not?" Darry shook his head but smiled at the boy.

"And too you, I'm sorry you got the introduction you did. Any friend or boyfriend of Steve's is a friend of ours. As long as you don't hurt him." Darry said extending his hand to John.

"It's no problem, man and I would never hurt him." John said taking the hand extended.

"Man I can't believe you're pregnant. Never pegged you for a bottom. How far along are ya?" Two-Bit said.

"Wow Two-Bit really?" Soda asked him.

"Nah, it's alright and you tell me Two-Bit out of the two of us who could you see being a bottom?" Steve asked laughing. John just shook his head realizing that if it had been his group of friends he would have said the same thing. He seen Two-Bit look between the two of them and thought for a moment.

"Definitely you Steve." Steve busted up laughing.

"And to answer your question just about three months." Steve said finally containing his laughter.

The boys spent the afternoon catching up on all the time they missed. Steve told tales of the city life and the boys told stories of what had happened there in Tulsa. John told of stories on the road and Curly filled them in on what the Shepherd gang had been up too. All spent hours together just deciding to buy a bunch of pizzas and having them delivered. John had insisted he pay, even though the guys were uncomfortable with it but Steve told them he really just liked doing things for others. The night ended well into the night with Steve nodding off on John's shoulder.

"Well we will get going. Looks like someone is extremely tired." Darry said standing up.

"Ok it was nice to meet you guys." John said trying to lay Steve down as gently as possible. It was hard because Steve was attached to the other man. As he finally got the other to release him, John seen everyone out the door.

"It was nice to meet you too, just remember to not hurt him. He has had enough pain in his life." Soda said and John smiled at him.

"Not a chance. He's mine forever." John said smiling. Soda nodded and Curly wrapped his arm around him as they all left. John shut the door double locking it before lying down next to his boyfriend gently rubbing his stomach.

"I love you both so much." John whispered before kissing the other man's head and laying down behind him.

"We love you too." Steve said burrowing back further into the other man.

Alright guys sorry it took me this long. Normally it would have been up but I had to do a few other things to finish. I hope everyone liked it. As always read and review!


	6. Ex's Of A New Nature

Chapter 6

Steve and John had spent the entire week with all the guys. He learned that Two-Bit and Kathy were still together and happy, Curly and Soda were extremely happy, Darry had found someone but refused to tell them anything, Johnny wasn't with them because the state shipped him off to college after school, Pony was waiting a year for college but was ready to go, he too had found love but wouldn't say anything. Dally was his same old same old. Steve had an inkling that not everything was as he had left it. Such that he thought he knew who Pony was in love with and he couldn't be more proud of the boy, and Darry well Darry was always hard to figure out but once you have the code to unlock him it's the same for the rest of life. Meaning that when Steve figured him out when he lived there he still knew how to figure him out now. Steve and John were getting ready to head to the airport and they stopped by the Curtis house. When the time came to hug everyone, Steve's hormones started to get the better of him.

"Hey man none of that." Darry said walking up to Steve. He figured he would start the hugs. He didn't expect what Steve said to him.

"You just want me gone so you can go ravish Dal." Steve whispered with a smile on his face. Darry pulled back quickly to look at him and then started laughing.

"Well if the shoe fits you gotta where it." Steve started laughing at the comment and moved to hug Two-Bit.

"Bye Bit, tell Kathy I said hi and to stay pretty." Steve said and Two-Bit nodded.

"Bye Pone, have fun in school and tell Candy I said hi." Pony's smile lit up at the mention of his "secret" girlfriend.

"I will definitely do that Steve." Pony stepped back as Dallas stepped up to Steve.

"Hey Dal, I'll miss ya." Dally nodded and before anybody noticed the glittering eyes he hugged Steve and hid them. Steve laughed as he had noticed. "Have fun with Dar." He whispered. That got Dally's attention and he pulled back lightly slapping Steve upside the head with a smile on his face.

Curly took his turn which only left Soda to say goodbye too. Soda wasn't trying to hide the tears running down his face. This was a year ago all over again, the only thing different was there wasn't any fighting or screaming.

"Hey man, I'll be back. Or when we find out where were gonna stay then you can come see us." Steve said pulling Soda into a long hug.

"Babe the house in Tampa is almost done." John said listening to the conversation.

"Ya hear that you can come visit us in Tampa. Plus I'm gonna need help keeping both John and the little one in line." Soda and Steve laughed at the scoff they heard behind them.

"I'll miss ya, do me a favor and call more often this time." Soda asked.

"I'll do one better. " He wrote down the number of his cell phone with a pen and paper from the truck and handed it to Soda. "If you ever want to talk call me on that number."

"Babe we have to go." John piped up as he got into the driver's seat. Soda backed up and let Steve get into the truck.

"I'll talk to all of ya's soon." Steve yelled as John started the truck and put it in drive. They drove away as Steve scooted closer to John and curled into him. John just wrapped his arms around the younger male. He knew that leaving was hard but he would make sure he seen them again soon.

*****Hours Later******

"Hey, Randy how's your break been?" John asked as he walked up the man that was waiting for them.

"It's been swell." He said rolling his eyes.

"What's up?" The viper just shook his head and started walking.

"Anyways, Hi Steve, how was Tulsa?" Randy said nodding to Steve. Steve smiled and nodded.

"It went really well, well at first it was a disaster I thought Darry was going to rip my head off which would have set John off. After everything settled down a bit they all seemed to come around to me being there again. I think they are still trying to figure out how I got with John." Steve said smiling. Randy smiled and shook his head.

"I'm still figuring out how he ended up with you." Randy said with a ceshire style grin. John smacked him upside the head and wrapped his arm around Steve's waist.

"We got lucky and found each other." John said sticking his tongue out at Randy.

"Alright, alright, you win. Oh by the way I should warn you mr. wonderful was spotted yesterday." Randy said slyly.

"What do you mean he was spotted." John had stopped walking to look at Randy.

"Just that I saw him yesterday at Starbucks." He said as he stopped and looked at John. Steve was extremely confused about what was going on.

"Who is Mr. Wonderful?" The two wrestlers didn't answer but choose to stare at each other.

"He's in Missouri? What the fuck is he doing here? What the hell were you doing at Starbucks?" John cried out suddenly.

"I don't know John, it's not like I stopped to ask him and I was getting a drink is that so weird?" Randy said continuing out to the car.

"Yes you don't like Starbucks. What were you doing there?" John said as they reached Randy's SUV.

"He called me alright. He begged me not to tell you but I felt like I had to at least tell you he is here." John shook his head. The entire time the two were talking they had ignored Steve's continuing question as to 'who mr. wonderful was' and he was quickly getting upset.

"HEY!" Both boys stopped talking and looked at Steve. "One of you two is going to answer my question or I'm getting back on a flight to Tulsa."

"What question babe?" John said stepping back up to the angry pregnant man.

"Since you haven't been listening to me for the tenth time who is Mr. Wonderful?" Steve's face was red with anger and John knew he had to calm him down, quickly.

"He's my ex." Steve immediately calmed down.

"Like the last one?" John only nodded. Steve had never pressured John into telling him anything about his past but John had told him things, but when it came to him he won't talk about anything. He just told Steve that it was too hard to talk about.

"Oh why did he call you then?" Steve said to Randy.

"How much do you know about him?" Randy asked Steve.

"Nothing really." Steve said.

"Then I'll leave it to John to explain." Randy said getting into the vehicle.

"No, he's got a point what did he want from you, Randy?" John asked opening the door for Steve and then getting into the front.

"Nothing, John at least not about you." Randy said turning the car over and heading out. It was a quiet ride after that. Steve was stuck in thought, John was contiplating the current situation, and Randy was thinking about the conversation he had with Zach the day before. He had lied to John but how could he not, he didn't want the other man to know that Zach had come to him about Steve. Zach was extremely jealous and wanted to break the two up, even though it was him that left John in the first place. It wasn't fair and Randy knew that but he had to protect Steve and John. He had told Zach to get lost and if he came anywhere near his house he would lay him out.

As they pulled into the house John and Randy unloaded the vehicle and John lead Steve into the house. When they entered they were welcomed by Randy's lover and daughter. His wife had been unfaithful and left two years prior and ever since then Randy had sworn off woman. That's where Matt had come in, he was better known as Evan Bourne in the WWE and he was one of John and Randy's best friends. He had moved into Randy's to help with Alanna after Sam had been thrown out. After about 7 months living in the house together they ended up getting drunk and waking up together and they just never let it go. They realized that they liked each other and started a relationship, it was hard at first because Matt was afraid that Randy would leave him for a woman but once he calmed down everything settled. Alanna who was John's adorable godchild loved both Matt and Steve and couldn't get enough of them when they were around.

"Daddy!" Alanna screamed running to her father. She noticed Steve and John and started jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Uncle John, Uncle Steve!"

Everyone started laughing at her antics. "Hey babe, hey John, Steve, was your flight ok?" Matt said picking up Alanna.

"Yea it was uneventful which is always nice." John said with a smile to Matt "It's good to see you Matt. Not so much your lover but definitely you." Matt out right laughed.

"I take it he told you." John nodded before rolling his eyes at Randy.

"In his defense John, he wanted to know what he was doing in Missouri and thought it would be better to see him than to not." Matt said handing Alanna to Randy. Randy gave him a look that said thanks for the defense.

"I know that I'm not really upset with you, Randy. Its just the situation. I don't like him being any where near here, especially with Steve here. I know what he wants he told me the last time I seen him. You don't have to tell me." He said looking at Randy. Randy busied himself with Alanna and John took the luggage up the stairs. "Which room?"

"Which one do you think?" Randy yelled back at John. John laughed and went to his usual room within the house. He left his stuff there as Steve walked in. Steve quietly shut the door.

"We need to talk." John nodded knowing that this was coming. "John, I'm not asking for a low down on you and your ex what I'm asking for is reassurance that whatever happens you will not try to keep me out of the lope. You know how much I love you and I don't want to lose you over something stupid. So just be honest with me and tell me what is in his plans so that I can make sure that I am ready for it." Steve said sitting down on the bed.

"It might be easier to tell you everything. Plus you deserve to know all of it. You know Zack Ryder from the show right?" At Steve's nod, John continued. "Well when he first came to Raw we hooked up and after awhile we started dating. It was diabolical. He was like Dr. Jekell and Mr. Hyde. One minute he was fine the next I was being too clingy or not clingy enough. Finally after almost 8 months of this shit I walked in on him and Cody fucking on our bed. He claimed that I had pushed him into Cody's arms and that I had no one but myself to blame. I was more hurt by Cody but we managed to save our friendship after he told me well screamed at me that Zach told him that he and I had broken up. Basically he went to Cody with crocodile tears saying that I had hit him and then threw him out telling him we were over." John finished putting his head in his hands.

"Wow John that sounds like it was a long year." Steve said. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, honestly it wasn't like I loved him. Yeah I liked him but I was not in love with him. I didn't want to leave him because every time I threatened to leave he said he was going to end his life. I was stuck, I'm not an ass but I couldn't take much more." John pulled his head up to look at Steve.

"So what does that have to do with him being here?" Steve asked putting his hands in Johns.

"He wants me back, not because he cares about me, but because you have me. He thought that I should pine over him and chase him around till he came back to me. He didn't like the fact that I saw it as a relief to be rid of him. That's why he is in St. Louis." John said pulling Steve into his lap.

"Oh well that's not going to happen. Your mine and I'm not letting go anytime soon." Steve buried his head in John's neck. He kissed the skin there lightly as he wrapped his arms around John.

"I love you, Steve" John said kissing the other man's temple.

"I love you too." They heard Alanna yelling she wanted Uncle John, "We had better go back down." John nodded and helped Steve stand up. They walked out and John went into stilth mode and snuck up on his godchild. He picked her up and flew her to the couch before tickling her mercilessly. Her giggles could be heard throughout the whole house.

"How are you feeling, Steve?" Evan asked as he dried dishes sitting on the counter.

"Better now that the morning sickness has given way. I'm scared of losing him Matt." Steve said turning towards the other man. Matt stopped drying dishes and put the towel down.

"Look I know Zach he is an ass, but John was extremely unhappy when he was with him. He didn't even really like him, the sex was good. That was it. John is so happy with you, even before you two made it official. I have never seen him want to run from the WWE but every time he could get away even for a day he would fly home just to see you. He was so exhausted but it was worth it to him." Steve had tears in his eyes when Zach was finished.

"Thanks Matt, but I don't know if I like the fact that he is hanging around here." Steve said helping with the dishes that Matt had started doing again.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I didn't even want Randy to go meet him but I think he told them you guys weren't coming here for the break." Steve nodded at Matt. They both heard a loud "What" and Steve dropped the pan he was holding at the angry cry.

"I'm sorry, he scared me." Steve said bending to pick it up. "I better go see what's wrong with him." Matt nodded a little worried about where Alanna was but figured that Randy had just told John what Zach wanted.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Steve asked walking into the den where currently John was standing staring blankly at Randy who was sitting calmly on the sofa. Neither one looked at him, but John broke his stance and started to pace.

"John?" Steve knew something was bad if John was pacing and not looking at him.

"I knew you were keeping something from me but Randy this is big. Why didn't you call me?" John asked stopping to look at his best friend.

"Because I knew you would be upset." Randy said standing. "I'm sure everything will be fine and as a caution I told him you weren't coming up here for the break." Steve finally understood. This had something to do with Zach.

"What did he keep from you John?" Steve asked turning from one to the other. John sighed and walked over to Steve grabbing his hands.

"He was asking about us. He wants to get us a part." Steve immediately started freaking out. This was his worst fear coming to truth. He could not lose John, what would he do. There was no place to go and he really could not take care of a baby by himself. "Babe, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want Zach back at all. Please, Steve look at me." John said pulling Steve's face up to look at him. "I love you don't you forget that."

"I know I just don't want to deal with all this. Promise me that everything is going to be okay? I don't want any problems especially as I get farther along." John smiled and took Steve's face in his hands.

"Of course, baby. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it." John said as he leaned down and kissed Steve.

Okay guys this took a long time because apparently when you take five days off school they double your homework. Lol. Hope you like it read and review!


	7. Run Ins

Chapter 7

John and Steve returned to the RAW buses from an uneventful trip to Randy's. It seemed that Zach had believed Randy in that John won't be visiting him and left the four alone for their stay. John spent some quality time with his goddaughter many times to Steve's amusement. Especially Alanna's dress-up tea party in which John was forced to wear a tiara and sit in a chair that was five sizes two small for him. Steve captured the moment well and showed it off to everyone they seen. John was thoroughly embarrassed but took all of it in stride. He knew that Steve was stressed and hoped that the time with friends would loosen up some of the tight holds on him.

"Hey babe, do we need anything before we hit the buses?" John asked as they climbed on to the bus that they would be on for at least two months. They weren't exactly happy to be back but John knew that he was lucky to be allowed to have Steve with him. The only reason he was because he explained the situation to both Vince and Paul both had passed the clearance needed to keep them together.

"No, I don't think so. That is unless you want some beer?" Steve said opening the fridge aboard the bus.

"Yea, guess we will have to stop. Walmart?" John asked.

"I'll run in and get it. You will get attacked." Steve said with a chuckle. He knew it was amusing to think about but they couldn't go anywhere without John getting recognized and attacked by adoring fans.

"Yea that might be best." John said with a smile. He told the bus driver to stop at the nearest Wal-Mart. He went back to the living area and found Steve sitting on the makeshift sofa flipping through stations. "Anything good on?"

"No, not really anything you really want to watch?" Steve asked him. John shook his head sitting down beside the pregnant man.

"How are you feeling?" John asked him.

"I'm fine" Steve answered as there was a knock on the door to the bus. John got up and looked to see who was there.

"What do you want Zach?" John asked trying to be quite. He didn't want Steve to hear him and get all riled up over nothing.

"I want to talk to you can we go on the bus?" Zach asked with as much sincerity as he could.

"No we can't." John said.

"Why John, I miss you and I want my friend back." Zach tried to get past the bigger man but was stopped.

"I said no, Zach. He is up there and I won't have you upsetting him. I love him. I don't want you nor do I want any type of friendship with you." John went to close the door but was stopped by a hand.

"Please don't do this Johnny. I want you no need you back in my life. I just want to be happy again and things to go back to the way they were with you and me. He won't love you the way I can. Hell he probably got knocked up just to trap you. He's a poor boy with a lot of baggage you don't need. He's a trouble maker and I don't know what you see in him. He's average unlike me who was always different from day to day." Zach said slowly getting angry with John's repeated blocking of the door.

"No Zach now that's enough. He is more of a man than you ever will. He loves me better than you ever could because he actually loves me. You used me to get a better position in the company not because you truly cared about me. I don't need or want you anywhere near me. I'm done with you I just want to spend my time with Steve. I love him and our child." John said going to close the door again.

"It's probably not even your baby." John stopped at Zach's accusation. "Never thought about that. That maybe you love him but he doesn't love you. He probably was spreading it for any cock he could get near." John slammed the door back open to kick Zach's ass but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go away Zach, come on John he ain't worth it." John looked up the stairs at his very pregnant boyfriend and nodded following him up the stairs and shutting the door. Not even hearing what crap Zach was spewing.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to know he was down there. I don't want you upset over nothing." Steve put his finger over John's lips to stop him from talking.

"You can't protect me from everything John. More than anything I want you to know that this baby is yours and yours alone. I don't want you to even remotely get second thoughts on that. That is the only thing that matters to me." Steve said with all sincerity.

"Hey I know that. I never had a doubt and besides that I can try to keep you as safe as possible. I want to keep you protected so you feel safe. I won't let people like Zach come between us." Steve smiled at John but stopped moving for a second. His hand went straight to his stomach and sat there for a moment. John started freaking out when Steve didn't say anything.

"What…What's wrong?" Steve shook his hand and grabbed John's hand before placing it on his stomach to feel the baby kick. John smiled and wrapped his other arm around Steve pulling him close but not removing his hand from where the baby was kicking.

"He's getting so big. I can't wait to meet him." Steve said to John.

"Neither can I. I want him or her to come home with us soon. Speaking of which what are we gonna do when the baby is born I don't want you two traveling after the birth. It will be too much on the both of you. I'm thinking of taking some time off but where do you want to live. We can go anywhere you want to." John said to Steve as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't know of any place that I really want to live, how about you?" Steve asked. He knew they would have to have this talk sometime. He really didn't want to be alone though. Not yet at least.

"How about Miami. I like Florida." Steve pushed a smile to his face and nodded. He snuggled into John's neck and rested there in his boyfriends arms.

"Are you sure your okay baby?" John asked. He couldn't help but worry about Steve especially with him carrying his child.

"Yeah," Steve said with a sigh, "I just don't want to be a burden to you. I don't want you to have to take off work just to take care of us."

"But I want to Steve. This is not just cause your in danger, it's because I love you." Steve's head shot up to John. Sure it wasn't the first time he had said it but all the same Steve wasn't used to hearing it.

"I love you too." Steve said as he kissed John lightly. They realized the bus was stopping and that they were at Wal-Mart. Steve waited until they stopped and stepped off the bus. He went about grabbing a cart and grabbed a few things that his cravings deemed necessary. He then walked down the beer aisle grabbing John's favorite and making his way to the register. As the girl rang him out an older woman came up behind him with her what Steve supposed would be her granddaughter. He heard the women say 'Sweetie, make sure you stay away from people like him.' Steve rolled his eyes but didn't say anything to the lady.

"May I see your ID?" The girl asked. Steve nodded and reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. He heard the woman behind him make a tisk noise and the cashier just smiled at him. He knew it was a forced smile due to the tension that was in her line. He handed over the ID and smiled sweetly at her trying to reassure her that he would not start anything with the women behind him. She scanned the ID and rang up the total. Steve dealt with the whispers behind him until the women had said 'people like that shouldn't be allowed to have kids. They'll just screw the kids up whether its with their bad habits or the lifestyles.' Steve broke when he heard this. He turned to look at the women.

"Ma'am I mean no disrespect but would you kindly shut the hell up. You do not know me nor do I want you too so please stop judging me. My boyfriend would not take kindly to your treatment and frankly neither do I." Steve allowed the giggling clerk to help him with the stuff in his cart before walking away. When he got outside to the bus he yelled for John to come help him as they were loading up the bus with all the stuff the women and her grandchild came out of the store. When she looked over, a little shocked that she was staring at a significant other of a famous WWE wrestler, Steve waved cockily at her. The granddaughter had immediately started freaking out and ran over to the two.

"Oh my god, can I please get your autograph?" John sighed and smiled nodding his head at the girl. "Oh by the way I'm so sorry about my grandmother she tends to budge in where she should not. Congrats by the way, to both of you!" She said as John handed her a picture with his signature. The girl ran back to her now, grumpy grandmother as John and Steve boarded the bus.

"What was that about?" John asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Just a cranky old grandma with too many open opinions, although I think the clerk enjoyed me telling her off." John cracked a smile at Steve's wicked grin.

"What was she saying?" John asked. Steve sighed he didn't want to upset John but knew better than to try and keep it from him.

"Just that we were wrong and that I was a bad person for being pregnant and buying beer and that shit. Nothing too personal, I just told her that she should stop judging people and to shut the hell up. Everyone thought it was amusing." Steve said with a smile. John laughed and hugged the younger man to him.

"Glad it was nothing big." John said with a chuckle, Steve smiled at him before snuggling closer. "It was nothing big right?"

"Yeah I know there are gonna be people like that out there. People who are gonna be haters but I love you and hopefully you love me enough not to care anymore." Steve said looking up though his lashes.

"Of course I love you Steve." John kissed the younger with all the passion that he felt when Steve was around.

I know its short but I didn't want you guys to think I died off the face of the earth. I'm sorry it took so long but really it couldn't be helped. Work is crazy right now and my grandfather got deathly ill thankfully everything is coming to a standstill and my grandfather is better so with thanks for your patients I ask for you to read and review.


	8. Found Out

Chapter 8

The first month on tour was rather uneventful for the couple. Steve had decided to call his mom and give her some relief to the stress knowing he was okay. He had told a cop that she must be let in on the secret because of everything she had done for him. By now he was a full seven months pregnant and was anxious for their baby to join their lives. Zach had left them alone for the most part but Steve had found out there was another ex that John really didn't talk about anymore, Jeff. He was convinced that John loved deeply no matter the other's feelings for him. In the past month John had gone as far as getting him bodyguards for when he couldn't be around himself. It was almost too much for him but he stayed quiet about all the attention. He loved John and did what made John happy. Currently he was sitting on the couch waiting for said man to come back from the ring when their son decided to kick at his bladder. He made his way off the couch and into the bathroom just as the door opened.

"Steve where are you?" John asked panic coming through his voice.

"I'm right here you can be such a loud mouth I hope you know that." Steve said as he opened the door.

"Sorry," John said as he chuckled, "guess I got used to someone meeting me at the door." John wrapped his arms around the pregnant man.

"I would have if your child would stop using my bladder as a wrestling tool." Steve huffed as John lead them to the couch were they could sit.

"Why is it he is mine when he is bad?" John said teasingly. John pulled Steve into his lap so the boy was sitting sideways with his head resting on John's shoulder.

"You're the wrestler and I'm the one carrying that's why!" Steve said as he relaxed in the comforting hold. He felt John's chuckle and smiled himself. There was a knock on the door and John called for them to come in.

"Hey boss, I just wanted to report. Sorry to interrupt." The bodyguard that John had hired entered into the private locker room.

"Not a problem Jeffreys what's up?" John said trying not to worry.

"There was a phone call that was meant for Steve but I intercepted. It was odd all the person kept saying was 'we know where you're at'. I called the detective you told me to call immediately and he said he would run the number and let you know." Jeffreys was a tall fit man that was definitely mistaken by first glance. He had blond short hair and intense blue eyes that would melt any woman. His secret weapon was in his hands. He was a martial arts expert and held belts in at least three different types of karate's.

"Alright thank you. I'll see ya in a bit I want to get Steve back to the hotel soon." Jeffrey's nodded and left the room to the two men. He didn't have a problem with them being together in fact his brother was gay just wasn't for him and he wasn't about to sit around and watch them go at it. He left quickly and knew if John needed him he would call his cell.

"Okay well I see why you're so tense. You need to relax though baby, it's not good for you to be under so much stress." Steve nodded not moving his head from where it rest.

"I know and that's what I have you for. You make me feel safe so I can handle things when you're gone." Slowly John had realized that if Steve were in a position to be making decisions they never got made. He just wasn't a fan of dealing with stress and people. He would rather be told what to do or where to go. He had never really seen this part of his lover until they started dating. He was starved for affection and love and John had enough to give him.

"You know I won't ever let anything happen to you or the baby right?" John asked and felt Steve nod his head. He could tell by the breathing that Steve was almost asleep which right now wasn't the best thing. He wanted a shower and then to go back to the hotel.

"Hey you lay here I'm gonna get a quick shower then we will head back okay?" Steve nodded and felt John pick him up and lay him back down on the couch. He watched the man move towards the bathroom. Steve knew he was the luckiest man. He had a man who would go to the end of the earth just to please him and all he wanted was the man. He could care less about the money and the fame he just wanted to be happy with his lover and their child. He heard the shower shut off and John come back into the room.

"Are you ready?" Steve smiled and stood up. He grabbed a hold of his stomach and tried to balance himself before he fell back down into the couch. Before he could John was there to help steady him.

"Better?" Steve nodded and smiled.

"Yea I think I stood up too quickly." John nodded.

"How is the baby doing today?" John asked as he called Jeffrey's phone.

"A little restless, I think he/she can tell when you're in the ring. Seems to think that my organs are the only way to get across that a full on temper tantrum is going on. "John laughed and kissed Steve's forehead.

Jeffrey's came and they made their way back to the hotel they were staying at. It was a one night thing then back to the tour buses for another run at another city. After they got into the room John put his gear to the side and sat down with Steve.

"Do you want a backrub baby?" John asked. He could tell the knot on Steve's lower back was giving him some grief but John knew better than to wait for him to ask.

"That would be awesome." John grabbed the lotion and moved to sit behind Steve. He worked the lotion into the spot that always gave Steve a hard time. After a bit of time John moved the lotion and helped Steve to lie back on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Steve hummed his approval.

"Hey baby you need to be calm so your daddy can get a nap. You need to be a good boy or girl for me." Steve watched lovingly as John talked to his stomach praying that even in the womb the baby would listen and let him sleep for a bit. The phone rang interrupting the tender moment.

"Hello" John said as he picked the phone up. There was silence before John slammed the phone down and picked it up again. He dialed a number and waited.

"Detective Austin, Please," John walked over and sat down gently rubbing Steve's arm. He knew that he was worried and the stress level was too high for the baby. "Det. It is John Cena I just received another phone call like the last. Did you find out anything?"

There was silence and Steve had to wonder who could possibly have seen him that would talk. He was always protected and didn't even leave the bus with John when they pulled into the cities. They made sure to keep him out of the tabloids.

"Ah-huh, I was afraid of that. No I had kind of assumed. No I will handle it thank you very much. As am I! Have a good day." John hung up the phone and sighed.

"Did he know who was calling?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Yeah and I have my own suspicions also. It's not the gangs in Boston, it's someone here." John said. Steve could tell who he meant and John was not happy with the information.

"Baby I'm sorry." Steve kissed John's cheek.

"It's not your fault and like I told Det. Austin I will handle him." John kissed Steve tenderly and allowed for the kiss to take its own path. They kissed lazily for a while before pulling back and slipping into sleep.

Okay next chapter is up and the others will be updated. I have not forgotten my stories. I had unforeseen complications and no computer to even update you guys on I'm so sorry for it. I have been writing and hope to finish all my stories very quickly! Hope you guys liked it and as always read and review!


End file.
